Boys and Their Toys
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: But I'm not a witch. Look, no dress or anything."...a memory followed after Merlin spoke those words..slight spoiler for 2.07! RRR plz. relax.read.review.


****

so...me living in Australia I have to watch series 2 on youtbe...zOMG!! just finished watching the Witchfinder...u just _have_ to lov the look on Arthur's face wen he starts coughing up toads...lol..  
but twas so sad..its lik..Merlin nd Gaius nd then Merlin nd Arthur nd then Arthur nd Gwen..ngaw..so sweet!!

**so..basically this is just a little random thing...wen Merlin said 'But I'm not a witch. Look, no dress or anything'...lol..I cracked up..  
so nywazZ.....**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Boy and Their Toys...**

"The man Uther has sent for, I know him," Gaius said impatiently. Merlin could tell he'd really stuffed up this time.

"What?" he asked. "The Witchfinder?"

"Some know him by that name, I know him as Aredian," Gaius took a few steps forward. "He is a force to be reckoned with."

"But I'm not a witch. Look, no dress or anything," a cheeky smile appeared on the warlock's lips as he said it.

Slowly his mind wandered back to that one time...

_"...and after that you can have the rest of the day off," Arthur said._

_"What?" Merlin was shocked. This had never happened before._

_"You heard me, the day off. I've noticed that you've at least _tried_ to be less of a clumsy idiot lately and I don't need you so I figured you can take the rest of the day off."_

_Merlin smiled, "Thanks Arthur!"_

_______________________________  
Four hours later...  
_______________________________

_Merlin sat bored on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. _

_Sighing he stood, figuring he'd better do something while he had the free time. Gwen, he thought, and Morgana, he hadn't spoken to them for a while. Smiling as he found the solution to his boredom, he walked over to where they were most likely to be, Morgana's chambers. _

_Confidently he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. And again no answer._

_Shrugging he turned to look somewhere else when he swore he heard...something from the other side. The soft thud of a barefoot on stone. _

_Confidence replaced by curiosity and suspicion he laid his hand on the handle and turned it slowly. Then even more slowly he opened the door, peering inside as he did._

_Nothing._

_Remembering the time with Mordred he closed the door behind him and strode, carefully, over to the screen. His long fingers grasped the soft cloth and he pulled it back suddenly._

_He sighed. He must have imagined the noise because all that was behind the screen was racks and racks of Morgana's dresses. _

_He frowned slightly, they weren't there before. Then he shrugged, Morgana just must have rearranged her things. Try as he might he couldn't figure out women and re-organising things._

_He turned to leave but as he did a spectacularly designed dress caught the corner of his eye._

_It was truely beautiful. He reached a hand out and his fingertips lightly caressed the surface. _

_The fitted bodice was long and a deep emerald green in colour. It had a V-neck line and as the eye travelled down it gradually changed to a paler, almost blue-green. Where the bodice ended, probably somewhere around the hips, a silver thread was tied around and was left to dangle, flowing on from the neck line. The straps were simple but beautiful in their own way. Skinny and gathered on top of the shoulder. As they went down the gathers became less and the straps wider, these were a silver-green colour, leading beautifully into the rest of the dress._

_The sight of it took Merlin's breath away._

_Maybe...there was no-one around to know..._

_It didn't take much to convince himself, before he knew it he shed his outer clothes and gently slipped the dress over his head. Hoisting up the skirt so he didn't trip all over it he made his way to Morgana's full length mirror. _

_Only to be disappointed. Yes, the dress was beautiful, extremely beautiful and had Morgana been wearing it she probably would have looked God-like, Arthur wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her. No-one would._

_But on Merlin. His hair contrasted well with the colour but lacking certain ladies bits made the top of the bodice saggy and pointless. _

_Then he heard it again. He was totally sure of it this time._

_"_Mer_lin!?!?"_

_Merlin shut his eyes briefly, knowing that voice and desperately not wanting it to be there._

_He sighed. "Yes Arthur?"_

_"What the hell are you wearing!?"_

_Merlin turned, ready to face the Prince's mocking gaze._

_Merlin cracked up._

_"What am I wearing? What are you wearing!?" Merlin pointed at Arthur._

_He adorned a similar dress but in blue and gold rather than green and silver._

_Arthur, had been looking for Morgana too and had done rather the same as Merlin in looking for her. When he heard the door begin to open he hid, realising if anyone saw him like this...well..._

_But what he was wearing was completely forgotten as Merlin slid the dress over his head. Arthur remembered too late he was wearing a dress too._

_The two stood, staring at each other in total amusement. Then they burst out laughing._

_THe hilarity of the situation was too much to bear. Neither of them noticed as the door opened, once again._

_"What _exaclty_ is going on here!?" a shrill voice cut through the air._

_The boys turned and simultaneously moaned._

_It was Morgana. And to make things worse, Uther was with her..._

________________________________

Merlin realised Gaius was staring at him, waiting for him to come to his senses.

"I'll get the book."

And with that he turned and let the room. The smile slowly fading from his lips. Those days had been good. Now he had a terrible feeling that the days to come would be some of the worst in his life.

And he was ever so right.

* * *

**so.....I just HAD to write that!!**

**lol..**

**but zOMG!! how good was the ep!?!?! Its so the angsty-est Merlin ep lik...EVER!!  
gotta lov it!! probs my fav ep...evn better than Lancelot and Guinevere..**

**nywazZ...Id appreciate it if u would review..plzZ!!**

**.com**


End file.
